tythisfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Isles
The Summer Isles are comprised of two major land masses and six small islands and ruled by Alesdonia a kingdom of Adtel'Quessir, they call themselves Children of the Sun and have many temples dedicated to Elios the sun god and Trimarion the God of the seas. History The Summer Isles home the kingdom of Alesdonia that was for thousands of years ruled by a tribe of Anarians that had bright colored eyes that seemed to radiate gold light. Alesdonia was a kingdom of warriors led by the strongest among them. King Khelvon known as the Tyrant king of Alesdonia stayed in power by pure strength and cunning, he had the respect and fear of his people and murdered any who opposed him. Khelvon successfully raided elven lands that belonged to the kingdom of Amancor and Sildanus, at the time Alesdonia had the most dangerous naval fleet in Varda and won many battles against Amancor and Sildanus and in the process taking many elves as slaves. Elven males were used as manual labor and quickly died or those of noble or royal blood were killed as sport while females of noble and royal blood lines were given to the leaders and high ranking men of his armies the other females sold to the highest bidders or given as trophies in the Arena. The children born from the forced unions were normally accepted into society but some were treated worse that animals. Thousands of half-elf's were born during Khelvon's reign and some Alesdonians started to rebel against the mistreatment of half-elven children and the slave markets, this rebellion grew even stronger when Khelvon's own daughter Athyra joined the underground groups efforts. King Khelvon had reached the age of 176 years and knew his reign would come to an end after a severe injury, so wanting to control his own dethroning he set up a gladiatorial match between his greatest commanders and warriors. The entire Alesdonian Fleet was recalled to witness the event. Amancor's queen received information about this from the rebels in Alesdonia and realized this was the perfect time to strike. While the final match between Fordjin and Bolvinar was taking place the Amancorian Fleet descended on the Isles and decimated anchored Alesdonian fleet and setting the harbors ablaze. The warriors of Alesdonia drunk and tired from the festivities were no match for the elven armies and were slaughtered. Apollo an emissary of Elios held command in the queens army and joined the rebel Alesdonian's led by Athyra and decapitated Khelvon himself. The elven armies of Amancor freed the slaves offered refuge, but many refused to leave the Isles and their families. The emissary Of Elios saw the need for rebirth and growth in this land and offered Athyra to help rebuild this nation. The two later married and founded the First Half-Elven kingdom of El'Delar (Land of the Sun). Regions * Elara: west of Eonar and the most western isle * Eonar- the second largest land mass of the Summer isles * Helios: the largest and most eastern land mass of the Summer Isles and home to the Capital. ** El'Delar city * El'Ra- the northern most isle * Silvark: the south-eastern Isle ** Silverstrand City: Major port for El'Danarian naval fleet. * Tridel: the three south-western isles ** El'Delar Ranger training grounds ** Tamin'ost: home to the Casar'Anar a Dwarven tribe rescued during ice orc wars. Other than El'Delar city Tamin'ost hosts some of this nations best artisans. Society The Adtel'Quessir of the Summer isles are proud people